Leaving
by MaelstromUchiha
Summary: Sasuke is about to leave Konoha behind, but a Hyūga wants to tag along.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke was nothing more then a name to people. The last Uchiha, a prodigy, last of the Sharingan and so on and so forth. He kept to himself, in the Academy and even now that he graduated and had a team.

Said team wasn't too bad, Naruto had become steadily better and Sakura seemed to take training now serious. Still he wasn't satisfied, the Chunin exam had told that much, he couldn't beat Gaara, where Naruto could. It was frustrating, though he had learned the Chidori, which gave him the upper hand.

He still wasn't satisfied especially since he wasn't given the title of Chunin and noticed how others began to grow stronger while he stood almost still with his progress. He still continued to train, honing his control, his Chakra reserves by pushing himself to empty them as good as he could and his physical prowess.

Then the chance to become stronger, under one of the Sannin was offered to him, at the cost of abandoning his village. He accepted, after them showing that they were stronger than him, despite having no Sharingan and being the same age. He would meet them in a few days at the gate of Konoha.

These days he trained harder then before, because he knew Konoha would never let him go peacefully. Then the night came and he was surprised that Sakura knew he would leave. She wanted to go with him, told him she loved him, though he was surprised, he knew he couldn't do that to her. It would be completely different then what she was used to, she would leave family behind, friends.

He knocked her out and placed her on the stone bench by the gate, before continuing on. He walked out of the village unhindered, probably thanks to the Ninja of Orochimaru. He stopped as a bush rustled and out jumped a little girl, perhaps nine years old. She was a Hyūga, as only they had such eyes and she looked fairly nervous.

"What do you want?" he asked, not exactly kindly. He was on a tight schedule and some brat wouldn't cost him this chance. "I would like to come with you" she didn't sound as nervous as she appeared and his eyes narrowed. When a small kid knew he would leave, why shouldn't the Hokage know? Damn.

"Why? If I take you with me you would only slow me down, kid. I need to get out of here" he spoke, not harsh or cold, but just as if stating a fact. "But I can't keep living here. I have the same seal as my cousin Neji and I am basically a slave to my own sister" she spoke, tears of frustration and helplessness falling.

He remembered the seal which Neji had shown, how Hinata had taken him down without mercy and tortured him even after the fight had ended for laying a hand against a member of the main family. He was disgusted by the practice of the Hyūga, enslaving their own family and he was sure after the display of Hinata that she had no grudge of using the seal on her sister too.

His eyes softened and he turned around to leave and join the Sannin which had abandoned Konoha years ago. He felt no remorse, especially since a village tolerating such a barbaric tradition would never gain his favor. "Come on, we are leaving" he said, just loud enough that she heard him. It took her two paces of him walking before she ran after him.

Without looking back both of them disappeared into the night, soon joined by four other people. "I didn't realize you would bring company" spoke the redheaded girl and he looked down at the smallest of them, how she kept close to him. "Well, it seems we are a package deal. Either both of us or none" he replied and the redhead scoffed, but said nothing and so they left Konoha behind.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since he had abandoned Konohagakure. Training under one of the Sannin was hard, since the expectations at him were quiet high, but under such circumstances he flourished. He had gotten noticeable stronger, now easily keeping up with the other two sound shinobi that had escorted him and survived.

Still he seemed to lack real motivations to make friends, as he kept mostly to himself. Though he had a soft spot for his unexpected companion, training her when he had time. Most of his time was spent training, either himself or the young Hyūga. She could become a fine asset in his hunt for Itachi.

"Man, it sucks that you only know one lightning technique Sasuke-sensei" complained the exhausted girl. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that what she spoke was the truth. He only knew the Chidori, a technique that was too Chakra taxing for her. That was why he had her training control over her Chakra, doing a lot of physical and mental labor.

"Well, that really shouldn't stop you though, as you can make your own" she continued on after she got the hint that he wouldn't verbally respond to her words. Though her words piqued his interest, especially since his whole arsenal was lacking in techniques. "well, how do you create techniques?" he asked her, since he had really no idea.

To everyone else besides a person he trusted he would have behaved as if he knew everything better than them, but with her he could lower his guard for a little bit. "well don't ask me, Sensei, why else would you have gone to a Sannin if not to get stronger and learn a lot?" He liked her snarky comments, especially since no one else would dare to disrespect him in this hellhole like her.

"Well, I will do it tomorrow, but now complete your exercise" he barked at her, smirking as she scrambled back to her exercise. They were at a river with quiet a bit of rapids that pulled her often dozens of meters with, before she could get to land again. It had been his first exercise under Orochimaru and he had mastered it quiet fast, as he was able to walk on steady water easily but had problems with fast flowing water.

She had been introduced to the river a week ago, only able to tree walk, he had let her try water walking on a peaceful part of the river until she was good enough to go to the rapids. It has been four days since then and she had gotten good enough at it to stand a minute on the water before her concentration broke and she was emerged under water.

He watched carefully with his Sharingan as she walked onto the river, how her Chakra rapidly changed to accommodate the water and this time she stood longer, a good two minutes before she lost concentration. He smirked at her shriek, before it was drowned out by water that buried her and pulled her along.

Three minutes later a wet Hyūga came back to the training place, her clothes had been discarded after two failed attempts on the first day and she was only in undergarments. He smirked at her and she shot him a glare, she was laughing a lot as he had done this exercise and now it was his time to be amused at her failures.


	3. Chapter 3

A year has passed since he had left Konoha and he really didn't miss the place too much. There wasn't really anything for him, as his family wasn't alive anymore and he got no real close friends. Just three teammates that he got along with, nothing more.

Now in the sound things weren't that different, he didn't really have family or friends. No, he only had a student that he cared about more then anything else besides his ambitions. Though he got great training from the Sannin and Kabuto, he wasn't that close to them. No they were just a step in the stairwell to his goals.

Still he got along with many people, all had hard pasts in that place and no one pitied the other, just respected them for it, for getting through and wanting to change. It was a great time, especially since he could train with whoever he wanted, as everyone was interested to learn more and to challenge themselves against the famous last Uchiha.

Besides that he had created a few lightning jutsu, though they were all based on the principle of the chidori and they were quiet effective as no one seemed to suspect such jutsu. They seemed to expect far more flashier jutsu, so it was good a few of his own were subtle. Fire jutsu came to him far easier than these lightning ones, even while his first affinity was to lightning.

He was proud of his student that she was able to use now a good repertoire of different jutsu to make use in a battle. Though he had taught her even one of the jutsu he had created to help her along and she had gotten it down pretty fast within in a week, though just barely.

Learning and creating was a whole different matter altogether. It showed as he had taken almost half a year for his first jutsu, which wasn't even that spectacular. Though since then he had gotten better at improvising to use jutsu that he knew to shape into a new one, which was easier than making one from scratch.

Hanabi had gotten stronger too, she had become capable to fight evenly with him when he only used hand to hand combat and slowed himself down so that she could keep up. It was fun sparring with her, though she was no real challenge, but it was training to his reflexes and at reading people without the sharingan.

In the end though Kimimaro was the best spar he had thus far, as the guy was just as skilled and fast enough to keep up with him. With both of them having Kekkai Genkai no one had the advantage over the others, bit still he won more often than not, as he was strategically more inclined.

He dodged a strike from his student lazily, not even trying as they had been going at it for the better part of the morning and it was nearing noon. She moved sluggish, clearly exhausted, but she didn't give up. She clearly wanted to land a strike, but he was still fit, his breathing almost normal and just a light sweat layer coating his skin.

He could respect it, as on the battlefield she would too need to fight until the bitter end through her exhaustion, or she would die even sooner. Though as he dodged her follow up strike he moved in just in time to catch her as she collapsed.

"Stupid girl, taking on too much at a time" he whispered softly as he stood and brought her to her room to rest.


End file.
